It is well-known that polyvinyl chloride products and articles may accumulate static electricity charges under certain conditions. Friction against, and separation after surface contact with, other surfaces are common ways of charge generation. Since surface charges leak away more easily in moist conditions, the highest and most persistent charges result at lowest relative humidities. Charge build-up is drastically reduced at relative humidities above about 80%.
It is thus apparent that static electricity in polyvinyl chloride is a problem, which can be serious and even dangerous. The problem of preventing static electricity charge build-up is polyvinyl chloride can be solved by two general methods: chemical treatment and physical treatment.
My invention is directed to solving the problem by chemical treatment using certain specific fluorocarbon compounds.